STPC02/Image Gallery
Screenshots STPC02 Lala examing the issues with the rocket.png|Lala examining the issues with the rocket STPC02 Lala watching Hikaru and Prunce.jpg|Lala watching Hikaru and Prunce STPC02 Fuwa asleep in the Twinkle Book.png|Fuwa asleep in the Twinkle Book STPC02 Prunce saying he'll look after Fuwa.jpg|Prunce saying he'll look after Fuwa STPC02 Hikaru talking to Lala.jpg|Hikaru talking to Lala and Prunce about "Pretty Cure" STPC02 Lala fed up with Hikaru and Prunce.jpg|Lala fed up with Hikaru and Prunce arguing over Fuwa STPC02 Prunce chilling on Hikaru's head.jpg|Prunce wrapped around Hikaru's head as she walks home STPC02 Lala talks to Hikaru as Prunce carries them.png|Lala talks to Hikaru as Prunce carries them to Hikaru's room STPC02 Lala surprised by Hikaru's room.png|Lala stunned by Hikaru's room STPC02 Lala and Prunce hiding from Hikaru's grandfather.png|Lala and Prunce hiding from Hikaru's grandfather STPC02 Dinner with the Hoshinas.jpg|Dinner at the Hoshina's STPC02 Lala disappointed by her chances of being a Cure.png|Lala disappointed with her chances of becoming a Cure STPC02 - Lala looking at the screen.png|Lala looking at the screen STPC02 - Hikaru holding an onigiri.png|Hikaru offering onigiri to Lala STPC02 Lala terrified by the Onigiri.jpg|Lala terrified by the onigiri STPC02 - Lala's Cosmo Gummies.png|Lala's cosmo gummies STPC02 - Lala blinking her eyes.png|Lala asks Hikaru if she wants some STPC02 - Hikaru trying the cosmo gummy.png|Hikaru trying the gummy STPC02 - Lala about to try the onigiri.png|Lala preparing to try the onigiri STPC02 - Lala likes the onigiri.png|Lala finds herself liking the onigiri STPC02 - Lala eats some more.png|Lala eats some more STPC02 Kappard by the lake.png|Kappard by the lake STPC02 - Lala extends her sensors.png|Lala extends her sensors to greets Hikaru STPC02 - Hikaru touches the sensors.png|Hikaru touches Lala's sensors STPC02 - Hikaru feels Lala's sensors.png|Hikaru fascinated by Lala's sensors STPC02 - Prunce talks about Lala's sensors carrying electrical current.png|Prunce says Lala's sensors carry electrical current STPC02 - Prunce soothes his shoulders.png|Prunce soothes his stiff shoulders with Lala's sensors STPC02 Capricorn Libra Taurus and Leo Star Princesses.jpg|The Capricorn, Libra, Taurus and Leo Star Princesses in the flashback STPC02 Saman being invaded.png|The Star Palace being invaded STPC02 Prunce and Fuwa being sent away.png|Prunce and Fuwa being sent away STPC02 Lala surprised by Hikaru's enthusiasm.jpg|Lala surprised by Hikaru's enthusiasm STPC02 Hikaru listening to prunce.jpg|Hikaru listening to Prunce STPC02 Lala surprised.jpg|Lala watching Hikaru and Prunce STPC02 Lala talking to herself.jpg|Lala talking to herself STPC02 Hikaru and Ryoutaru talking to Lala.png|Hikaru and Ryoutarou talking to Lala STPC02 Hikaru telling Lala can be a Cure by being herself.png|Hikaru telling Lala can be a Cure by being herself STPC02 Lala disagrees with Hikaru.jpg|Lala disagreeing with Hikaru STPC02 Hikaru offering Lala some juice.jpg|Hikaru offering Lala some juice STPC02 The girls and fairies on a look out for Kappard.jpg|The girls and fairies on a look out for Kappard STPC02 Kappard attacks the girls.png|Kappard attacks the girls STPC02 Star is ready to fight.jpg|Star is ready to fight STPC02 Fuwa trembling in Lala's arms.jpg|Fuwa trembling in Lala's arms STPC02 Star about to fight the Nottoreis.png|Star about to fight the Nottoreis STPC02 Star's attacks hitting the Nottorei.png|Star's attack hitting the Nottoreis STPC02 Kappard approaches Lala.jpg|Kappard approaches Lala STPC02 Lala is terrified.jpg|Lala is terrified STPC02 Star protects Lala and Fuwa.png|Star protects Lala and Fuwa STPC02 Star fighting Kappard.jpg|Star fighting Kappard STPC02 Lala trying to back away from the Nottorei.jpg|Lala trying to back away from the Nottoreis STPC02 Star reminding Lala that she can become a Cure.jpg|Star reminding Lala that she can become a Cure STPC02 Fuwa granting Lala her powers.png|Fuwa granting Lala her powers STPC02 Pendant and Pen appear before Lala.png|The Star Color Pendant and Star Color Pen appear before Lala STPC-Color Charge! Cure Milky Pose.png|Cure Milky transformed STPC02 Milky admiring herself.png|Milky happy to be a Pretty Cure STPC02 Milky eletrocutes the Nottorei.png|Milky electrocutes the Nottoreis STPC02 Kappard shocked that Lala transformed.png|Kappard in shock Milky Shock Milky close up.jpg|Milky summoning energy Milky Shock Unleashing the lightning.png|Milky performing her attack STPC02 Kappard hurt.jpg|Milky falling back to the ground as Kappard begins to retreat STPC02 Kappard admitting defeat.png|Kappard retreating STPC02 Fuwa hugs Milky.png|Fuwa hugs Milky STPC02 Lala talks to Hikaru about the battle.jpg|Lala talks to Hikaru about the battle STPC02 The Pendant shines.png|The girls notice Hikaru's pendant shining STPC02 Pendant poiting at Taurus.png|Close up of the Star Color Pendant pointing at Taurus STPC02 Lucky Constellations.jpg|Leo, Sagittarius and Aquarius as the Lucky Constellations Category:Image Galleries Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes